1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer memory operation and design, and more particularly to methods, apparatus, devices, and computer memory to suppress concurrent access to read and write word lines of a same memory element in a memory array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers have become increasingly sophisticated. In addition to supporting telephone calls, many mobile devices now provide access to the internet, email, text messaging, and navigation using the global positioning system (GPS). Mobile devices that support such sophisticated functionality often include many components. Mobile devices, for example, include such components as computer memory.
Computer memory may include a number of memory elements, each of which may include a write word line and a read word line. In some computer memories, a read operation and a write operation may occur concurrently with respect to the same memory element. Reading from a memory element that is currently being written to, however, may provide incorrect results. Further, the read operation results in inefficient power consumption because the results of the read operation are typically discarded.